warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Khalael
Archives Archive 1 How do I archive a page? Vivaporius 19:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, which name sounds better? l'Paria, l'Exilé, or Honteux? Vivaporius 23:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's for House le Traitre. Honteux means shamed. l'Paria means outcast, and l'Exile means, well, exiled. Vivaporius 14:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi my tag is ttgaming and Supahmarine told me to have you check out my chapter posting The Green Lanterns and tell me if its a plausible idea. Please lt me know what you think. Your help in backing the idea would be a great help.Ttgaming 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I'm studying French myself, but don't really enough to speak it. Vivaporius 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That anti-Solaris on my to do list isn't there to look pretty. I'd be more than happy to go ahead with the idea. It give the Xai'athi that" generic good guy with a dark secret" feeling. It will also allow the Federation to wage their own war on terror, fighting xenos trying to corrupt honest xeno allies. Vivaporius 15:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking of creating a new god for the Xai'athi named Amanius, the God of Pride, Arrogence, and Superiority. He's more powerful than the minor Chaos Gods, but weaker than the major ones (for canonical reasons obvisously). I've been planning him for a while, so what you think. Vivaporius 16:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just testing it out here, if you dont mind Hey Cal, I had a few questions regarding the building of my first army. I was wondering, if I should ever build one, what race should I start with? I've been considering the Tau, but I'm also split between the Space Marines, the Inquisition, and maybe the Mechanicus. So my question is, what do you think? Vivaporius 01:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I was actually thinking of buying a few models, just to have, and then working my way from there. However, I have yet to find a decent American retailer, and the only two GW shops in Chicago are all the way out in the suburbs. So it might be awhile until I get started, but it's nice to known were to start first. Vivaporius 02:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I created the Archived page. It looks like this. Do I just drop the editing menu and hit delete now? Supahbadmarine 03:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) yes. thanks and can u help me on my some of my articles like the Eternal Guard Regiment Kasrkin Veteran / 12:11 / 10, 10, 2011 Thanks. Supahbadmarine 21:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of these stats for Binadamu? WS BS S T W I A Ld Sv 6 4 7 7 4 5 3 10 2++ Please excuse my ignorance. I've never done anything like this, and just thought of it when reading 40k Codex. Don't know if this is overpowered or underpowered, so I'm hoping you know how to deal with these stats. Might do one for his siblings one day. Vivaporius 18:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Cal. I'll write it all down for later and work on the psychic powers. Maybe a psychic scream? Vivaporius 17:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good on both counts.:) Supahbadmarine 00:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been linking the Kaizari page to the Solaris, Xai'athi, Binadamu and Idrissa articles. If you could, could you check out the List of the Kaizaris of the Solaris Federation page? It's a side project. It's main purpose is give a brief history of the Federation and the Xai'athi, as well as obvisiously providing a history on the leaders of the Xai'athi over time. Just so you know, it hasn't been updated for a while, and a few of the Kaizaris' accounts aren't complete. Vivaporius 23:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I just started the Alternate timeline. I have created the main page, and will soon start a blog to enlist help. Take a look. Supahbadmarine 00:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Cal. Kasrkinveteran recently asked me to review his Eternal Seekers to make sure that everything was on the up and up. I was wondering if you happen to know what Imperial Guard Regiments took part in the Aurelian Crusade in Dawn of War 2. You see he mentions parts of canon Imperial Guard Regiments joining the Eternal Seekers, and later the Tau empire since the Seekers have an affiliation with them. Having Guardsmen abandon the Crusade is one thing, but if you state that a specific Regiment took part in a Canon piece of history then that is as good as saying that a particular Chapter was involved. Could you help me out. Supahbadmarine 14:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo Cal. Did you get my previous message? Also I thought that I would let you know that your new blog will not allow other to post on it for some reason. I wonder why? Supahbadmarine 04:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank yo for the insight. Despite that we often expand on the Canon of many factions. I am more interested in whether the 8th Cadian Regiment and the Xenobane actually took part in the Aurelian Crusade. You see to put a Canon faction into a Canon event that they were not explicitly stated to be a part of is a form of NCF that I like to call Crossing Canon. I am trying to see if that is happening here. By the way I sent you a friend request on X Box Live. The user name is mr stickyfingrs. Supahbadmarine 04:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you help me out with getting Viva to depower the Xai'athi. I have tried to be understanding, but my mind rejects how perfect they are. Just read the Anatomy section in full and you will see what I mean. I am asking because you and I both know how much Viva fights changing his fluff. Supahbadmarine 07:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) A war between Solaris and the Eldar did erupt, but Binadamu's intervention kept it from getting any worse. The Xai'athi lost the first conflict, but they humanity's help during the Alien Wars, thus lesser the blow. During the Second Eldar Conflict, the Vashti's assistance in the war turned the tide in the Xai'athi's favor. Shortly after the war, the Xai'athi removed all but one of the webway gates from Solaris, by uprooting and hurling the gates into their suns of the region. The Eldar thus couldn't reach Solaris without traveling through the Warp, in which case they would have emerged in a densely fortified empire, equipped with anti-psyker weapons. Any war between the two races was out of the question until the Eldar could come up with a way to quickly destroy the Xai'athi without coming into contact with the Vashti, who nullified the psychic technology of the Eldar (since their soulless). Their planned attack was ruined by the Fall, meaning that the only other conflict with the Eldar was the Great Eldar Slave Rebellion, which was only as successful as it was because the Xai'athi thought the Eldar Empire was gone, and didn't expect the attacks. Thus, in the end, it was Eldarcide. Vivaporius 22:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* The first canon PARIAH, not the first canon SOULLESS sentient. I fixed the Vashti article to reflect that months ago (note the word months). Now, as for the Eldar wars. From what I've been told repeatedly, the craftworlds travel at sub-light speed. As for Second Eldar Conflict, the Eldar lost because they thought the Xai'athi would be a push-over like the war before. They didn't expect the Vashti to intervene, since they didn't do so in the First Eldar Conflict. Thus, will when they fought the Xai'athi, the Vashti tore into them, and without proper planning for the war, the Eldar had to pull out. The Xai'athi knew the dangers of a prolonged war with the Eldar, and just took the victory they had, and called it quits. The Eldar, knowing very well that they had time to plan for another war, decided to allow the Xai'athi their victory, but killed the sitting Kaizari as revenge for the loss. Also, remember, humanity was far greater threat than the Xai'athi, as they were closer and larger. So any attempt to deal with the Xai'athi would have to wait until humanity was dealt with first. Remember, the human defeated the Eldar in the Alien Wars (as they did with the Orks and other xenos). Solaris numbered somewhere around 500-900 worlds at the time, while humanity's empire numbered in the tens of thousands. Humanity was the greater threat, not Solaris. Vivaporius 23:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, the Xai'athi had Eldar troops who had access to ALL of Eldar technology, a branch of the Kijeshi known as the Dilseoiri. The Dilseoiri was able to meet the Eldar troops on the field with the same training and technology as the Eldar Empire. While smaller, with the larger Xai'athi troops, the hybrid armies of Solaris were able to pull off some costly victories (think the Human-Covenant War in Halo). Vivaporius 23:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, touche. While I have no quirky remark for the first question, I will say that I had no idea about the craftworlds webway abilities. But, remember, the craftworlds were made just before the Fall, around the time of the Great Eldar Slave Rebellion. The Xai'athi also had their own Eldar prophets known as the Thuarians. They were considered unreliable as they came to the Xai'athi with the news they needed just as they were getting stomped. Binadamu had connections within the Eldar Empire, but only because he Caria acted on his behalf. How the Xai'athi survived the First Eldar Conflict puzzles the Eldar today, as they could have, and would have destroyed them, but Binadamu and Kaizari Gaiko-kan gave a passionate speech that bought the Federation some more time (the Eldar still have hearts, cold twisted perhaps, but hearts nonetheless). As for technology, the Xai'athi hide that fact from the Eldar, who weren't interested in their activities to begin with. The Eldar only noted this fact after the Second Eldar Conflict, but had other more important issues to deal with. As they became more and more decadent, the actions of an inferior species ruling a small empire at the far end of the galaxy had little importance to them. Their defeat was little consequence, and passed into the sands of time as a slight setback in that region of space. I'm not going to go into that detail any further because I know what your reaction is going to be. While the Eldar could have squashed Solaris, the Xai'athi had to rely on trickery, and did so with the Akili, who were designed to be invisible to the Eldar, and allow the Xai'athi to collect intellegence that would buy them time to adapt to the Eldar's plans. Finally, Binadamu allowed the Federation to grow slowly, as Caria had shared numerous stories of other empires that fell under the gaze of the Eldar for too long. 30,000 years after it's founding, the Federation at it's territorial height, numbered only 2,000 worlds, of which only 750 (their current worlds), were fully developed. The Xai'athi had been tactifully masking their emergence, so that when they had the ability to openly confront the Eldar (which was folly on their part), they'd at least stand a chance of moving into the Magellanic Clouds (which is still the plan). The Xai'athi dodged a nasty, pus-covered bullet, and had the Imperium not been created, they would have conquered the galaxy. *facepalm* My point is, up until the Fall of the Eldar, the Xai'athi been living on borrowed time, time bought in the blood of Xai'athi and Eldar who knew the failure to stave off the tide of the space elves. That's why they enslaved the Eldar not from Solaris, that's why they hunt them like rabid dogs, that's why the Xai'athi are determined to destroy the Eldar everywhere they existed. They ruined 30,000 years of the Xai'athi's existence, and that is why you will never see a Craftworld Eldar anywhere in Solaris without a leash. Vivaporius 00:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I took a look at the Pariah on the Lexicanum, and now know that the soulless and the pariahs are the same thing. Well then. Instead, I'll just state that Biandamu discovered the effects the soulless had on psychic beings (from his time at the Black Library perhaps), and transformed the Vashti (who he felt to be fitting for the plan), and created the first soulless Vashti around M16. It was a gradually process, but succeded in the end. Not NCF, but slightly nudging canon. The Eldar had records of such beings, and this gave Binadamu the perfect counter to the Eldar forces. Vivaporius 00:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, since your so obsessed with the Amaras' immortality, I created a reasonable statement for it on their page. The Amara's true weakness is their fear of death, which drives them to make all sorts of odd decisions, and causes them to flee battles. In their attempt to cheat death, the Amara, using forbidden technology (perhaps created by the Old Ones for an experimental project), built a massive device known as the Arx. It capable of drawing out the souls of those in the Warp, and backing the souls of the living. The Amara built the thing in M18 to cheat death, and are theoritically immortal (though the belief that on the gods had something to do with it still remains). The Arx is the only one of it's kind, and it's location is known only to the Amara, who have an army known as the Arx Bellatores stationed to defend it from intruders. The Arx rebuilds the Amara who has been killed, and services only the Amara. It could be the target of the Rixari, Xai'athi, and Eldar (who may have discovered it before the Fall), and first step toward their destruction. It gives them a story, and defends my stance on their immortality, while adding to the feeling of the 40k universe. Their not invincible (as you suggested), just crafty. Vivaporius 18:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) And my gods do not break canon thank you very much. Vivaporius 18:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, I wanted to know if you'd like to help me make some minor Chaos Gods? They were the God of Science, the God of Arrogence (you already know about that one), and the God of Mourning. Vivaporius 21:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was in the process of leaving a message on the talk page, but my IPhone began acting up, and left browser. When I get the chance, I'll leave you a more detailed explaination. Until them, I only have this. The basis of the story is that there is nothing but despair and ruin at corner. Not all of the galaxy is suffering from war, or else the Imperium wouldn't exist. No trade from agriworld to hive worlds, and hive worlds wouldn't exist. Vivaporius 17:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Dirge and I spoke about the God of Arrogance, and decide to scrap him. The other have the green light for production. Vivaporius 15:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of the dangers, as I've Supah's article. Funny start. I ran the idea by him some time ago, but he never responded. Vivaporius 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, I'll made the God of Mourning article. Could you check it out? Vivaporius 22:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at the large and very organized message I left on the Xai'athi talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I've added info about the Warriors of Syrath's early encounter with the Prophets of Destiny. Imposter101 18:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, feel free to spell check the LoM. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to help with a name. Give me a basic overview so I can see what I am working with. Supahbadmarine 21:51, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How about the Azure Blight? Supahbadmarine 22:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Glad I could help. Supahbadmarine 23:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) With Zeke you can do roughly any amount of humor. He is the kind of guy that has something to say about any situation, even if it is just to distract himself from how scared he is. Supahbadmarine 02:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ok so wats your idea for a next chapter? Primarch11 17:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) okay so I'll do the part where Coraks and Grim duke it out. Should it just be them and none of Grim's friends and should Coraks survive or be dead? Let me know when its time to do it. Primarch11 17:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) okay well let me know when to add it and what characters you want me to add for Corak's side and I'll work on the ones for Grim. Also when should Grim's Eldar ally and Space marine ally intercept Zeke's group? Primarch11 17:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, could you check out the Regions of the Federation section on the Solaris article and tell me what you think? I've been trying explain the issues with each part of Solaris, and help expland on it's defenses. Vivaporius 20:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm working on the battle between Grim Doris and Coraks, but I need your opinion of how they should meet. Primarch11 17:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done Cal. You did a pretty good job of capturing Zeke's attitude in general. Supahbadmarine 17:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, because I was thinking that it starts out that Grim is listening to reports from the teams that he sent down to the planet and then all of a sudden his ship is attack, and Coraks enters his room right away while their forces duke it out in a ship against ship brawl. They battle, taunt one another, Grim ask why Syrath is doing here and then he uses one of the stones he has to weaken the daemon and banishes him. what ya think? Primarch11 18:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) okay Primarch11 18:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I have been toying with the idea of making an EoM or DAT version of Ezekiel. Thoughts? Supahbadmarine 16:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cal, I have this idea for a group project and I was wondering if you'd like to join in. Totalimmortal 03:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) have you heard anything from Tom? Primarch11 01:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) well i finished the duel between Grim and Coraks, also I think when Zeke meets Grim he should try to flirt with Sivia, Grim's adopted daughter. there's a discription of her on Grim Doris page Primarch11 14:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, I'd like to get your opinion on the Nakala page if you had the time. Mind checking it out? Vivaporius 18:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, if you don't mind my asking, what are Syrath's stats if any? Vivaporius 18:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, well Battle of the Destined is underway. And our team is getting left behind. Whos character are you using? Mine's Dante. So lets get this show started! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So Cal, how to get this show started? And whos your good guy? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, this is Viva. Do to my mother going through my stuff and finding my pics (yes those pictures), I won't be working on the site for time. If you could, you spread the word and let Supah know I won't be able to help in the BoD article. It'll be some time before I return to the wiki, so...yeah. <.< See ya. 03:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be making small edits when my mother's attention is elsewhere, so you'll still be hearing from every once and awhile. Vivaporius 17:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. I just got the go ahead from Viva to write the first major battle with Chaos that the Federation had. I was going to include a Daemonic hrode at some point. So let me get straight to the point. Would the Azure Blight like to draw some blood? Supahbadmarine 21:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Supahbadmarine 21:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, your smart. I was planning on making a dark counterpart of the Solaris Federation. It was the Kuanguka, the group of Xai'athi who pledged their allegence to Chaos around M15. I wanted to know what you think of the idea. Should it be more of a terrorist group or a full-blown empire? Hopefully full-blown. :D Vivaporius 22:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, can you Chat? -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, need your help on the Nocturean Confederacy Talk-Page. -_- Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You need to see this! Take a look. Supahbadmarine 23:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal! I recently made a new article. The 13th Tash'var Contingent, a Gue'vesa Regiment. Its not done but I would like some feedback. Also do you have any ideas for some battle cries? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. Can you give some feedback on the 13th Tash'van? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey Cal, I was thinking of having the Ordo Seritia attmept to enter into negotations with the Xai'athi, and have a short alliance (perhaps 30 years or so), afterwhich the two have a violent falling out. Just to get it out of my system. What do you think? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, the chat function is kinda funky on my side, so you won't be seeing me on there for some time. Anyway, that's all. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It should work on my Blackberry. Not sure about the computer. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) My dad cut my Internet from my comp, so won't be doing chat/major editing for a while. I leave TAL in your hands til I get Internet back. Totalimmortal 22:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. Just for fun I was wondering what gods you would choose if you picked one God from each of you favorite settings. Any ideas, because I am making my own pantheon. Supahbadmarine 05:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC)